


i want gyu!

by squirrelhan



Series: Age regression fics [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hyunjin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Headspace, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver!felix, little!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: just a soft short fic of baby changbin uwu





	1. the secret

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer uwu, english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this story is rewritten because i was embarrassed when i read it again AAGH  
i hope you like it! and i added a 3rd chapter hehe

“So you think that Changbin is a what? An age regressor?” Hyunjin asks, he knits his eyebrows together. He’s standing in the hallway with Felix, after the younger pulled him into the hall to talk about something ‘important’. Felix nods, almost shoving his phone in Hyunjin’s face to show an Urban Dictionary page. He seems way too excited to show it to Hyunjin. “See? This literally screams Changbin!”

Hyunjin crosses his arms. “I don’t know Felix… And on top of that, I’ve never heard of the term age regression..”, he mumbles. Felix shakes his head. “I do. How do you explain the mountain of stuffed animals on his bed, his onesies in childish prints and his sudden collection of fuzzy socks? And remember, when I told you I came into my room and I saw him sucking on his thumb?”

The elder swallows. Could it be the truth? Is Changbin an age regressor?

“Did you… really saw him suck on his thumb?” Hyunjin asks. Felix nods. “I did, I swear. I wouldn’t lie about something like that. He startled when I came in though, and acted like nothing happened”, Felix says. Hyunjin sighs deeply. He bites his bottom lip.

“I want to keep an eye on him. You do have a point”, he finally says, making Felix smile. “You’ll see that I am right. Believe me”, the Aussie chuckles. The door opens. Chan is looking at the two, smiling.

“Are you two coming? Our manager wants to talk to us”, he asks. Felix and Hyunjin nod, following Chan to the living room. They sit down at the table, everyone is there already. Their manager is sitting on the head of the table, having a notebook opened in front of him. There are some things written down in it.

"Okay, this is our second meeting this week. It isn’t a lot, but I've got some issues that I want to talk about", their manager looks at everyone at the table. "I want to start with Changbin", he keeps looking at the main rapper while he asks his question.

"Do you still sleep with that stuffed animal?"

Changbin's eyes widen. "G-Gyu? Do you mean Gyu?" he questions, his voice cracks when he pronounces the name of his favorite stuffed animal. Felix pokes Hyunjin, who is sitting next to him in his side and grins. Hyunjin chuckles and winks at Felix. He got the hint.

The manager smiles at Changbin. "It doesn't matter how you call it or if it has a name. What matters right now is that a lot of your fans know about this bad habit. They think it's cute and call you baby Changbin. That's not what we want to achieve, do we?" the manager explains, still looking at the poor Changbin who is shifting uncomfortably on the wooden chair.

An awkward silence follows, until Chan clears his throat. "And what do you exactly want to do about it and why is Gyu involved in this? We call him baby Changbin all the time", the leader asks. The manager chuckles. "Well, sleeping with a stuffed animal is not something that a rapper should do".

Changbin can only stare at his hands in his lap, he doesn't feel like looking at his manager. Especially not now, he's starting to feel little. Changbin swallows. Shit. This is not the time.

_ Manager hyung is a big meanie. Binnie no like meanie. _

Tears appear in his eyes. He shakes his head. "I can't", he says. "Why not, you-" his manager replies, but Changbin interrupts him by standing up. He slams his fist onto the table. Everyone startles, looking at Changbin with wide eyes. They’re all shocked by his sudden outburst.

“I-I can’t sleep without Gyu! I love Gyu! I-” he stops talking as he realizes that everyone is looking at him. He coughs. “I’m sorry”, he whispers, turning around and runs away. He slams the door of his room shut, wraps his arms around Gyu and plops onto his bed. He hides under a pile of blankets and cries.

He feels  _ so small _ and miserable. He pushes his face into Gyu’s soft fur and sobs uncontrollably. Thousand different thoughts are going through his head, and he hates it. He imagines his members sitting downstairs, at the table, being confused why he’s acting like this. Why he’s acting like a child. And he’ll have to tell them his secret then. He’s sure they’ll hate him. Who would want a main rapper who’s an age regressor?

-

“What? Changb-” Chan asks, seeing Changbin running out of the living room. The door slams shut and everyone sits in complete silence, hearing Changbin run to his room. They’re all staring at the table, nobody dares to say anything. Not even the manager.

“I’m going to check on him”, Felix says after a minute. He stands up and pushes his chair backward. “I’ll go with him”, Hyunjin says. “A-are you sure?” Chan asks, but Felix nods determined. “I want to know how he’s doing”, he says and the two boys leave the living room.

“What was that?” Felix asks. Hyunjin shrugs. “But you’re right. He’s acting weird”.

They find Changbin in his room, hiding under a pile of blankets. He’s clearly crying his eyes out. “Changbin? Are you okay?” Hyunjin asks. The pile of blankets moves, but doesn’t say a word. “Changbin? It’s me, Felix and Hyunjin. We’re not going to hurt you”, Felix says.

Finally, Changbin crawls out of his blanket fort and Felix and Hyunjin’s eyes widen. Changbin looks sad, incredibly sad. His hair is messy, his face red and his big eyes are teary. He sniffles, pressing Gyu against his chest.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asks again. Changbin sniffles and then starts speaking. “Binnie no like manager. Manager big meanie”, the boy says, looking at his dongsaengs. They glance at each other, clearly confused.

Felix is the first one who walks towards Changbin and sits down in the bed. “Manager made Binnie sad, hm?” he asks, wrapping one arm around Changbin’s shaking shoulders. The elder nods, sobbing. "Manager thinks Binnie is big boy", Changbin starts, rubbing his eyes with his fists, "but Binnie vewy tiny boy", he starts sobbing even harder after that.

“Don’t worry. I and Hyunjin will take good care of you”, Felix says. He wraps his arms around Changbin and feels how the elder snuggles his face in Felix’s chest. He decides to softly poke Changbin’s soft cheek, and he hears him giggle through his tears.

Hyunjin is looking at the two with wide eyes. “How do you know-” Hyunjin whispers and Felix chuckles. “I may have been on the internet for too long”, Felix chuckles, winking as he runs his hand through Changbin’s soft, black hair. Changbin giggles again, laying down on Felix’s lap. “It’s okay sweetheart. It’s completely okay. We’re here”, Felix whispers and wipes Changbin’s tears with the sleeves of his sweater. Hyunjin is still standing in front of them, in shock. Felix looks up.

“Come on Hyunjin, let’s help Changbin”, he whispers to Hyunjin and beckons him. Hyunjin nods, still a bit unsure, but walks towards Felix and Changbin. He sits down on the bed too, seeing Gyu laying behind Changbin.

“Binnie, do you want Gyu?” he carefully asks. He’s insecure, is he doing the right thing? But the insecurity disappears as Changbin’s eyes light up. Hyunjin can just feel his heart melt. “Yes! Yes! Gyu!” he yells, clapping in his hands. It makes Hyunjin smile and he reaches for Gyu, giving the stuffed animal to Changbin. He snuggles his face into it and mumbles a soft ‘thank you’.

“Okay”, Felix whispers to Hyunjin as Changbin starts talking to Gyu, “he is regressed now. This is our chance to find out how this works. I’m going to ask if he has a pacifier or something”.

Hyunjin nods, smiling. “Okay”, he whispers back. “Hey Binnie, do you have fun toys you can show Lixie and Jinnie, so we can play with you?” Felix then asks. Changbin’s eyes become big and he nods. “Yes!” he says. He stands up and cutely waddles towards his closet.

He opens a drawer, but pushes some clothes aside to reveal a hidden drawer. “So this is where he keeps his stuff”, Hyunjin chuckles when Changbin starts throwing all different things on the ground. Adult pacifiers, baby bottles, binkies and toys.

“Binnie’s toys!” Changbin says proudly as he turns around, making Felix and Hyunjin laugh. “So, what is your favorite toy?” Hyunjin asks. Changbin bites his lip and looks at the pile of toys on the ground. “Oh…” he mumbles while grabbing one of his pacifiers and popping it into his mouth. “Bwinnie likes pwuzzle!” he says, his words slightly muffled by his pacifier. “What are you saying, baby?” Felix laughs. “Pwuzzle!” Changbin replies, slightly frustrated. He turns around holding two puzzles for children. “Oh, a puzzle!” Hyunjin sits down on the ground. “Shall we make them together?” Felix asks and Changbin nods.

They all sit down on the wooden floor and open a box, it is a puzzle of a cute teddy bear. “Do you want to flip all of the pieces?” Hyunjin asks but Changbin shakes his head, giggling. “No?” Hyunjin laughs. “No! Jinnie do!” Changbin replies. Felix chuckles and they start flipping all of the pieces so that the printed side of each piece is laying up. “Shall we start making the puzzle now?” Felix asks and Changbin nods. He has Gyu tucked under his arm and giggles proudly every time he finds the right piece.

After puzzling for what feels like an hour, Changbin complains that he is ‘hwungry’. “What do you want to eat then?” Hyunjin asks. “Applweswauce!” Changbin immediately responds and Felix smiles at him. “Okay, I’ll get the applesauce”, he says and goes to the living room. He almost forgets that the other members are downstairs and startles when he sees Chan sitting on the couch.

“How is Changbin doing?” Chan asks as he sees Felix. “U-uhm he is a bit sad, but it is okay. He only wants to talk to me and Hyunjin though”, Felix lies and runs to the fridge, searching for the cups of applesauce. “And why are you taking applesauce with you?” Seungmin asks, frowning. Felix’s freckled cheeks turn red, he tries to come up with a quick lie. “Uhm we are hungry”, he says and runs away.

He takes a deep breath when he arrives at Changbin’s room and opens the door. “Okay”, he says as he opens the door of Changbin’s room, seeing Changbin and Hyunjin sitting on the floor, still making the puzzle. Changbin looks up, clapping in his hands. “Appwleswauce!” he yells. Felix hands Hyunjin the cup and Changbin immediately crawls onto Hyunjin’s lap.

“Do I have to feed you?” Hyunjin laughs and Changbin nods quickly. He wraps an arm around Changbin’s middle and takes his pacifier out of his mouth, smiling when he sees the angry pout on Changbin’s face.

“It’s okay, you’ll get your paci back when you’re done eating your applesauce”, Felix says, sitting down next to the two. Changbin still pouts, but the happy smile on his face is back as Hyunjin moves a spoonful of applesauce towards him. “Here comes the airplane!” Hyunjin says. Changbin opens his mouth and chews. “Yummy!” he says and pats his stomach. Felix smiles.

Changbin happily eats his applesauce while making joyful noises. “What age should he be right now?” Hyunjin asks softly, looking at Felix. The Aussie looks at Changbin, shrugging. “I don’t know. Maybe 3 years old? He is acting smaller than when we found him”, he says, grabbing Changbin’s hand and holding it. Hyunjin nods. He is realizing that too.

When Changbin has eaten half of the cup, Hyunjin and Felix can see that his eyes are starting to get a little droopy. “I think someone has to sleep very soon”, Felix teases, poking Changbin’s soft cheek. He whines, shaking his head. His cheeks are still filled with applesauce when he pouts. “Binnie not sleepy!!” he yells. Felix chuckles.

“I think we gotta lay him down Hyunjin, he is falling asleep”, Felix softly says when they see that Changbin is snuggling his face into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin nods, carefully moving Changbin to his bed. They tuck him in, clean his mouth and give him his paci and Gyu back. Right when they’re about to sit down on the floor, Changbin wakes up.

“Binnie’s not sleepy!!” he repeats, spitting out his pacifier and wrapping his arms around Gyu. Felix can only chuckle, standing up and sitting down next to Changbin, pushing the pacifier between his lips again. “What do you want to do then?” he asks. Changbin pouts around his pacifier, thinking about something he wants to do.

Suddenly, he smiles. “Wanna watch Maisy Mouse with Lixie and Jinnie!” he says and Felix feels his heart melt by the nicknames. Hyunjin sits down on the bed too, so that Changbin is snuggled up between the two boys. Felix turns on the television and searches for Maisy Mouse on YouTube. “Which episode do you want to watch baby?” he asks. “Swimming!” Changbin says and points towards the tv. “Okay, we’ll watch that episode then”, Felix says with a smile and starts the episode.

Changbin is giggling the entire time, pointing at funny things that are happening on the screen and sucking on his pacifier. Felix and Hyunjin look at each other, Felix winks at the elder. He knew he was right. And he’s happy that Hyunjin doesn’t mind taking care of this cute version of their main rapper. Actually, he hopes he and Hyunjin are able to take care of ‘Binnie’ more often.

A lot more often.


	2. babyspace

Changbin wakes up the next morning. He’s still feeling a bit fuzzy and vulnerable, and he doesn’t really know why. He looks around with a confused look on his face and sees that he's in his bed, surrounded by stuffed animals. Felix and Hyunjin are also there. Wait, what?

Felix is already awake apparently and smiles at him. "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he asked, Changbin just frowns at him. "W-what happened? W-why are you in my bed?" the elder asks, tightly grabbing Gyu and holding the stuffed animal tightly.

"You were little yesterday, remember? We were having a meeting and our manager said something that triggered you", another voice says, that must be Hyunjin. Changbin turns around to see that Hyunjin is now awake too.

Changbin knits his eyebrows together, forming a wrinkle in his forehead. He thinks and thinks, trying to get his brain to work in its still drowsy and fuzzy state. But then he remembers the meeting. He remembers how he ran off to his room but after that, only some vague memories of Felix holding him and Hyunjin feeding him applesauce. 

"Oh", he whispers, and Felix smiles. "You remember?" he asks and Changbin nods slowly. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Changbin's middle. "I don't wanna get out of bed.. can we… cuddle?" Changbin whispers, making Hyunjin and Felix chuckle. 

"Of course", Felix says, "do you want your paci?"

The warm fuzzy feeling in Changbin's tummy returns and a wide smile grew on his sleepy face. He nods, stretching his arms to his paci as Felix grabs it and pushes it between Changbin's parted lips.

He crawls into Felix's arms. Hyunjin starts caressing his soft hair and he feels himself regressing, once again. "Are you feeling tiny again?" he then hears Felix's caring voice ask. Changbin tries to respond, but the only thing that left his lips was a giggle because of the warm feeling that was spreading inside him. "We'll take good care of you", he then hears Hyunjin's voice whisper. 

Changbin smiles he felt himself regressing even more. He just feels so safe, so loved…

Suddenly, the door opens and before even Changbin realizes it, Felix pulls the pacifier out of his mouth. He blinks, confusedly looking at Chan in the doorway. “Good morning cuddle bugs”, the leader smiles, Changbin wants to say something but Felix squeezes his hand and whispers to him to keep his mouth shut. 

“We’re going to shower in a minute”, Hyunjin says, and Chan nods. “We have vocal practice this afternoon, but it’s not necessary to come. Are you feeling better, Changbin?” 

Changbin nods slowly. He tries to come up with something reasonable to say, without sounding like a toddler. But it isn’t really working, his brain is slow and mushy. Hyunjin wraps his arm around Changbin’s shoulder. “He’s still a bit shaky”, the younger lies, they see Chan frown. 

He knows something is going on. 

“Okay”, he mumbles, leaving the room. Felix and Hyunjin sigh. “He knows”, Felix says. He gives Changbin his paci back, a happy squeal leaves Changbin’s lips. “You think so?” Hyunjin asks, looking at Changbin. Felix shrugs. “I don’t know. He at least knows that we’re hiding something from him”.

It’s the afternoon when Changbin asks Felix and Hyunjin to come to his room. “You wanted to ask us something?” Felix asks when he closes the door. Changbin is sitting on his bed and nods. “I want to try something”, he whispers. “I-I never regressed like this, I never felt this little before”, he goes on, looking at his hands in his lap. 

“Do you mean this was the first time you fully regressed?” Felix asks, which made Changbin blush. “Y-yes”.

Hyunjin and Felix smile, their hearts melting by seeing the main rapper like this. He is so soft and vulnerable. 

“And now I w-want to do it again because it felt so nice. I want to see how little I can be”, he says, finally looking up. He looks at his dongsaengs with wide, submissive eyes. 

“Can you help me?”

Hyunjin and Felix look at each other. “D-do you mean babyspace? You want to try babyspace?” Felix asks and Changbin nods, still looking at them. The Aussie almost feels his heart combust and he stands up, wrapping his arms around Changbin. “Of course, we want to help you. We want to take care of you when you’re feeling like this, right Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin nods, also standing up and ruffling Changbin’s fluffy hair. “Are you both my caregivers now?” Changbin then asks, his face lit up. Felix and Hyunjin laugh, nodding. “Yes”, Felix squishes Changbin’s soft cheek and presses a kiss on it afterward. “We are your caregivers now”. 

\--

“Lix? Can I talk to you?”

Felix turns his head when he hears Changbin’s voice. The elder is standing in the hallway, looking at Felix through his eyelashes. Felix nods with a smile. “Of course. Do you want to go to your room?” he asks, and Changbin replies with a soft “Yes”.

Changbin closes the door behind them and almost immediately crawls onto his bed. He wraps his arms around Gyu, a soft whine leaving his lips. Felix smiles, he already knows what is going on. “Are you feeling tiny, baby? Is that it?” he asks and sees Changbin nod. “L-Lixie”, Changbin whines softly, pressing his face in his pillow. He feels the mattress sink in beside him, and a warm hand on his back. “I’m here”, Felix’s soft voice says, it makes Changbin feel safe. He giggles and turns around. His eyes meet Felix’s ones. 

“You’re so cute when you’re like this”, Felix begins, laying down next to Changbin. "so soft and small”. The words make Changbin feel warm inside and he feels himself regressing even more. A content smile paints his face and he closes his eyes. 

Felix stands up after that. Changbin’s eyes snap open when he feels Felix’s warm, safe arms disappear. He tries to get up, but his limbs fail him. He feels too weak, too little. Changbin whines to get Felix’s attention, choking on a sob. “L-Lixi-”

“Don’t worry baby, I’m just getting your paci”, Felix says, quickly getting back to Changbin on the bed with his favorite paci in his hand. “O-oh”, Changbin mumbles, eagerly opening his mouth when Felix moves the paci towards him. He closes his mouth around the pacifier and smiles, falling back into the pillows and sucking loudly on it. Felix smiles and runs his hand through Changbin’s hair. 

"J-Jinnie?"

Felix frowns. "What about Jinnie?" he asks. Changbin pouts, looking at Felix with glossy eyes. "Jinnie", he says, which made Felix smile. "You want to hug Jinnie too? I'll get Jinnie", he says and leaves the room.

Changbin turns around, he sees Gyu laying in the back of his bed. He stretches his arms towards his stuffie, but can't reach it. The poor boy grows frustrated. He pouts his lips around his paci. "G-yu", he softly whispers, tears well up in his eyes. 

He sobs, where are Lixie and Jinnie? He's feeling alone, he really can't do this on his own! He is feeling way too little. Changbin starts to grow desperate and kicks his feet under his fuzzy blanket. His sobs turn into crying. 

And finally, door opens. There is Lixie, and he took Jinnie with him. "Binnie, baby, why are you crying?" Lixie rushes towards him. Changbin tries to explain to them that he wants Gyu, but only muffled syllables leave his lips. He helplessly points at his stuffie, tears running down his cheeks. 

"You want Gyu? Here", Felix reaches for Changbin's stuffie and gives it to him. Changbin's sad pout immediately disappears, he smiles and hugs Gyu tightly. “How old do you think he is right now?” Hyunjin asks, eyeing at Changbin. Felix bites his lip, turning around. He looks at Changbin. “I think one or two years old”. 

Changbin pouts. He hears Lixie and Jinnie talk, but he can't understand them. It frustrates him, he wants to know what they are talking about! 

Lixie and Jinnie keep talking. Changbin whines, stretching his arms to them. Hyunjin turns around and laughs. “Do you want cuddles?” he asks and Changbin nods. He tries to pronounce ‘cuddles’ but failed, it makes Hyunjin laugh. 

“Come here”, Hyunjin sits down on the bed and wraps his arms around Changbin. The boy cheers happily, crawling against his caregiver. “Don’t we have to give him a bubble bath and change him into more comfortable clothes?” Felix asks, opening the drawer of Changbin’s closet to search for his fuzzy socks. 

“Oh, that’s a great idea! You wanna play with bubbles, Binnie?” Hyunjin asks. He squishes Changbin’s cheek as the boy frowns. “I don’t think he understands you”, Felix chuckles, helping Changbin out of bed.

Not even ten minutes later, Changbin is sitting in the bathtub. 'Let's see… we have bubbles", Felix mumbles and pours way too much soap in the lukewarm water. “Isn’t that too much?” Hyunjin chuckles, pointing at the large amount of strawberry soap in the water. “The more bubbles, the more fun”, Felix winks and gives Changbin some bath toys. 

Felix sits down on his knees in front of the bathtub. “Binnie, sweetheart, look!” he says, grabbing a rubber ducky that was floating in the soapy water. He squeezes the bath toy and a squeaky sound came from the rubber ducky. Changbin looks at the toy and laughs. “That’s fun, right?” Felix laughs and hands Changbin the rubber ducky. Changbin holds it with a concentrated look on his face and squeezes. Felix and Hyunjin watch Changbin play with his bath toys, slapping the bubbles and giggling. “He is so cute”, Hyunjin whispers, and Felix nods, smiling. 

After bathing, Changbin seems to be very tired. "Can you get his onesie?" Felix asks while he helps Changbin out of the bathtub. Hyunjin nods and walks to Changbin's room, opening his drawer. Meanwhile, Felix is using a soft towel to pat Changbin dry. 

Hyunjin comes back with an onesie, fuzzy socks and a diaper. "Do you think he needs one?" Hyunjin asks. Felix looks at Changbin, who is just sitting on his lap and playing with one of the rubber bath toys. "I think so, actually. Just to be safe", Felix replies. They dress the rapper in his favorite onesie and fuzzy socks. He doesn’t look like he has enough strength to walk, so Hyunjin carefully lifts him and brings him to his room. Changbin clings himself against Hyunjin, whining softly. 

“Is Binnie sleepy sleepy?” Felix cooes when they lay him down his his bed. He tickles Changbin under his chin, making him giggle. He yawns. His paci accidentally falls out of his mouth, and he lets out a frustrated whine. “Oh no, baby..”, Hyunjin whispers lovingly, pushing the glittery blue pacifier back into his mouth. “Sleep well, baby boy”, Felix whispers and kisses Changbin’s forehead. Changbin mumbles some random syllables and closes his eyes. They watch him fall asleep while cuddling him and smile. 

Changbin is so cute when he’s like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on instagram! @cuddlylixies
> 
> WHY DO ALL OF MY LITTLE FICS END WITH THE AGE REGRESSOR FALLING ASLEEP I CANT


	3. finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter !! <33

It is two months later. Changbin regresses more and more often, and feels smaller than he first did. He loves how Felix and Hyunjin want to take care of him. He feels so safe with them to comfortable fully regress, something he never dared to. He’s always scared that someone will come into his room. Well, he’s still scared of that but knows that Hyunjin and Felix are there to help him and come up with an excuse if that is necessary. 

And maybe the best thing is, that Felix and Hyunjin spoil their little baby rotten. Felix got him a baby bottle, something he wanted for a long time. Hyunjin got him new stuffies and a rattle toy to play with. They recently got new roommates and now, Felix and Hyunjin are Changbin’s new roommates. He regresses almost every evening and falls asleep in the arms of his two caregivers. Changbin never thought that he would feel this comfortable being in babyspace, but here he is. He feels happy. He has nothing to worry about. 

Okay, there’s something that he does worry about. And that’s the members finding out that he’s an age regressor. Ever since Chan walked in on the three cuddled up in bed, he asks strange questions. And, it’s easier for Changbin to get in babyspace. A little trigger can pull him over the edge and these days, triggers seem to be everywhere. And it’s hard because his members love to baby him. He’s just scared that one day, he’ll accidentally slip into babyspace in front of the other members. 

Today were rehearsals and vocal lessons for the new comeback, it was an exhausting day for everyone. The choreographer wasn’t happy with how Hyunjin and Felix were dancing, so they stayed at the dance studio while the others headed back home. Changbin is feeling drained. He’s already feeling the urge of hiding himself in his room and regressing. But he can’t really run off to his room without looking suspicious. They usually talk a bit in the living room after a stressful day.

So, he plops on the couch, scrolling on his phone. And of course, the first thing he has to see is a clip of a children’s show he loves on Instagram. Changbin’s eyes widen, he can’t get himself to scroll further while the happy colors reflect in his eyes. No, this is not the moment to slip. Not here. Not-

“Gosh, what a tiring day”.

Changbin’s thoughts are interrupted by Jisung, who plops on the couch next to him. The younger wraps his arms around Changbin. “What were you watching?” Jisung asks, resting his chin on Changbin’s shoulder. “N-nothing”, Changbin mumbles, quickly putting his phone away. Jisung chuckles and hugs Changbin even tighter.

Changbin isn't feeling too good about the physical affection Jisung is trying to give him. He's exhausted and terrified that he'll slip… He’s on the edge now. This is not good. 

"Ew, stop being clingy", Jeongin jokes, pushing Jisung away from him. For one second, Changbin has hope that Jisung will leave him alone. But Jisung only laughs and cups Changbin's face. "Am I not allowed to cuddle with baby Changbin?" he asks, teasing his hyung a bit. Changbin  _ knows  _ it's just a joke, but it's like two voices are fighting in his head. One telling him to lean in, regress and enjoy the affection, and the other telling him to stand up as soon as possible to run away.

And then, to make it even worse, Chan appears in the living room with mugs. “I made hot choco for everyone!” he says. The members cheer. Changbin also grabs a mug and takes a small sip from the warm and sweet beverage. “Ahh, Changbin, you look so tired”, Chan chuckles. He puts Changbin’s mug on the coffee table and wraps his arms around him. 

"No- I wanna- I can't-" Changbin mumbles. He tries to get up but Chan has his strong arm wrapped around him. Not that Chan is stronger than Changbin, but the younger feels weak and tired. He sniffles softly while a feeling of pure panic is growing in his chest. 

He can't believe this is happening right now. He is  _ slipping _ . In Chan and Jisung's arms and a soft blanket. Felix and Hyunjin aren't here, he can't fight or talk his way out of this cuddle party. He hates this. Maybe, he can just stay silent, hoping that he won't regress too deep. And when Jisung and Chan let him go, run off to his room. Changbin sighs deeply while his heart is pounding in his chest.

But Jisung seems to realize that something is wrong, that Changbin is feeling tense. "What's wrong? Why don't you want to cuddle with us, Changbin? You usually love cuddles", Jisung chuckles. Chan also laughs, poking Changbin's cheek. Changbin squirms. He really wants to get up now. 

"Changbin? We are just joking- hey, look at me", Chan says when he sees a tear rolling down Changbin's cheek. The younger looks at Chan, with teary, glossy eyes. "Are you okay Bin?" Chan then asks. Changbin slowly shakes his head. He tries to form a sentence in his head, trying to tell the members that he’s tired and has to go to the bathroom.

But no words are coming out of his mouth, just some syllables and sobs. He realizes how weak and little his voice sound. How much he wants to be big, it's not working. “Bin”, Chan repeats. He wraps one arm around Changbin and wipes his tears. “Are you just tired? Or is something else going on?” 

Changbin realizes that there really is no way out of this situation. All of his members are looking at him, Chan has his arm wrapped around him and is worried. He has to tell them his secret now. 

“S-something e-else”, Changbin mumbles, he’s playing with his fingers while tears roll down his cheeks. “I-I uh Channie… I-I’m little”, he whispers. “You’re what?” Chan asks. He raises one eyebrow. “Little! It’s all so hard and I don’t wanna be big now! Please!”, Changbin now says between his loud sobs. He falls in Chan’s arms and cries. 

“Changbin, we really want to help you, but we have no idea what you mean”, Jisung then joins the conversation. He places one hand on Changbin’s back. “L-Lixie. Lixie and Jinnie”, Changbin sobs, his face is buried in Chan’s chest. Chan and Jisung look at each other with a frown on their faces. “We should call Felix then”, Jisung says and grabs his phone. 

He looks at Changbin while he dials Felix’s number. The rapper is now curled up in Chan’s lap, crying his heart out. Chan tries his best to comfort him. “Lix, this may sound weird but we uh… have a little problem with Changbin. He’s crying, saying that he doesn’t want to be big and asked for you and Hyunjin”, Jisung explains. He hears Felix curse under his breath. “We’re coming Jisung. Don’t worry, just comfort him”, Felix replies and quickly hangs up. 

“And?” Chan looks up. Jisung shrugs. “I have no idea man. They say they’re on their way”, Jisung replies. He sits down in between Seungmin and Jeongin, who are also staring at Changbin with wide eyes. They all sit in silence, only Changbin’s sobs are heard. 

And then, Felix and Hyunjin  _ finally  _ arrive. “We’re home”, Hyunjin says when he opens the door. Changbin turns around by hearing Hyunjin’s voice. He jumps up and falls into Hyunjin’s arms. “Jinnie, Jinnie”, he repeats. “Hey baby”, Hyunjin whispers in Changbin’s ear and lets Changbin cuddle him tightly. Felix also arrives in the living room. 

Changbin tugs on Hyunjin’s sleeve and looks at his caregiver. The poor boy looks mortified. “What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asks in a loving tone. Changbin only sobs and points at his members. “Are you scared?” the younger then asks. Changbin nods and wipes his tears with his fists. Hyunjin smiles lovingly. “You don’t have to be sweetheart. Lixie and Jinnie will explain it”, he replies and pats Changbin’s soft hair. 

They turn around to the other members. “W-what’s wrong with him?” Seungmin dares to ask. “Oh, well, I guess Changbin tried to explain it to you guys, but he’s an age regressor. We’ve been taking care of him since we found out about it”, Felix starts. Chan chuckles. “I knew it”, he says. “You knew?” Hyunjin asks with wide eyes. Chan nods and smiles. “I guessed it. Hints are everywhere when you know what it is”, he says.

“What’s an age regressor?” Jeongin asks. “Oh, an age regressor is someone who sometimes goes into the mindset of a child to destress”, Felix says. “Oh, tell us more, please. I am confused”, Minho mumbles. Hyunjin smiles and starts talking. 

They end up talking to each other for more than an hour. “Oh look, Changbin is sleeping”, Chan chuckles and points at Changbin, who seems to be fast asleep in Hyunjin’s arms. He’s suckling on his thumb. He mumbles softly in his sleep. “I think I should put him in bed then”, Hyunjin chuckles. He presses a kiss on Changbin’s forehead, whispers something like ‘bedtime sweetheart’, and lifts Changbin to his bedroom. To his surprise, the members follow him.

“Is he.. always this little?” Minho asks, seeing how Hyunjin carefully takes off Changbin’s shirt and pants. Hyunjin nods. “Most of the time, yes. It’s kind of adorable if you ask me”, he replies and chuckles. 

When Felix and Hyunjin finally got Changbin in a soft onesie and tucked him in, he opens his eyes. “Hey, are you still awake?” Felix laughs. Changbin looks at him with wide eyes when he sees the other members. “Ah, the members aren’t scary, okay? Lixie and Jinnie told them everything”, Felix assures Changbin, they can see him relax. “I-is oki?” he mumbles in a soft voice. He then meets eyes with Chan, making the leader smile. “It’s completely fine, Binnie”, he says. Changbin’s cheeks grow red and he hides his face behinds his hands. 

Hyunjin comes closer and softly caresses Changbin’s cheek while he falls asleep. Changbin smiles and looks at him with half-closed eyes. “Paci?” he slowly whispers. Hyunjin smiles. “Of course”, he whispers and reaches for Changbin’s pacifier that’s on his desk. He pushes it behind the rapper’s parted lips. They all watch Changbin fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey want to write more >:( shall i write a chapter two?
> 
> follow me on instagram! @cuddlystuffies


End file.
